For example, in an apparatus that manages and controls an air-conditioning apparatus (air conditioner), the air-conditioning apparatus is controlled in various ways to achieve energy savings. For example, a mobile terminal which a person near an air-conditioning apparatus has with him/her calculates a time of arrival at the air-conditioning apparatus (air-conditioning target space) on the basis of position coordinates acquired from a built-in GPS (Global Positioning System), and transmits it. A technique is proposed in which a control device having received a signal controls an operating state, a temperature setting, and so forth of the air-conditioning apparatus on the basis of data of the arrival time contained in the signal, and changes a setting so as to achieve energy savings (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).